another chance at love
by tubs10
Summary: "we walked the same path once." Once he heard that he knew it was over. She had chosen John Rolfe. He was crushed, but everything happens for a reason. What if that reason was so he could explore the world like he always wanted to, but with someone new .
1. Chapter 1

Jpov

"We walked the same path once." Once i heard that i stopped listening, I didn't want to hear the rest. I didn't want to hear her say that she wasn't in love with me anymore. " I wish you happiness." I said forcing a smile. I had to get away from her, it was too painfull to be near her. I couldn't let her see me upset. I didn't want her to feel guilty, so i pretended like I didn't care. I ran down the stairs and out the door. As soon as i stepped outside it hit me, She is going to to leave with Rolfe and there is nothing I can do about it. I have to get away from here, away from London. I was walking down the street, and bumped into a girl. "Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said apoligetic. "Its fine." I said walking away hastly, and kept walking. I didn't mean to be rude , but i didn't have it in me to be nice. I went home and arranged a crew, and decided I would leave in a week. I had to get out of here fast.

hpov

I was walking down the street not really paying attention, and bumped into a man. I appoligized and looked up to see a good looking man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was cute but rude. I tried to say sorry and he completly brushed me off. I went home to my parent's house. "hailey hunny your home!" "Yes dad i am, you seem to be in a good mood." I said laughing at my usally cranky father. "Well how can I not be with Lord Jeffrey asking for your hand." As soon as the words came out of his mouth my heart stopped. Jeffrey was nice but i hardly knew him, i definitely didn't know him well enough to marry him. I told my father and he was furious. "Jeffrey is a fine weathly young man who can take care of you." He stated. " Yes darling, it would be a smart decission, we just want to make sure you are well taken care of." My mother said. " I don't want to marry someone because you think they can take care of me , i am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and i refuse to marry someone I don't love!" I said trying my best not to scream. "Well you are going to marry him and thats that !" my father screamed at me while leaving the house. I ran upstairs to my room. I wont stay here and marry someone just beacuse my father says I have to. I will get on the next boat leaving .

One week later

hpov

I woke up really early and grabed my bags that i had packed the night before. My bestfriend Tommy was working on a boat that was leaving today, it was a last minute thing but he asked the captin if I could tag along pretending I was his sister. I took my bags and threw them out the window. It was hardly even daylight yet so my parents were still asleep. I palced the letter I had wrote them saying I was sorry but I had to leave and that I loved them. Then I crawled out my window and left.

Jpov

Today is the day I get to live my dreams of exploring. Today is the day I leave London once and for all. It's also the day I leave behind the love of my life. I grabed a few last minutes things then headed out the door. When I got the the ship I greated the crew . "Hello men!" "Morning Captin!" They said in union. I walked up to my most promising crew member Tommy Haris. "Hello tommy." I said unsually happy. " Good morning Captin." " Call me John, and will your sister still be joining us?" "Yes John, actually that's here over there." He said pointing He said pointing to a pretty young lady with blonde that fell in soft loose curls, and bright blue eyes like a huskey. She looked firmilar. " Hello im captin John Smith." "Hello captin." She said shaking my hand. "Have we met before?" I asked her, knowing ive seen her before but unable to recall where. "Well I wouldn't say we met, but I did bump into you the other day." "Oh yes." I said recalling the incident. " My name is hailey by the way." " Well Bailey its nice to have been properly introduced." " Indeed it is." She gave me a soft smile before walking away with Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hpov

When Tommy introuduced me to the Captin, I couldn't believe this was the same man I had bumped into 5 days ago. He seemed like a new man, he was so mucher nicer. He just seemed happier. Now that he was acting like a gentleman his personality matched his good looks. "Tommy you never said he was so good looking." I was still staring at John when Tommy answered me. "Well since i'm not guy, and i don't swing that way the thought never really occurred to me." Tommy could always make me laugh." Well I suppose thats true." I said laughing. Then Tommy looked at me more seriously. "Now hai, don't you be flirting with him. I don't want you messing with his head, and you tend to do that." He was giving me a stern look. "I do not !" I said deffensive. "Mike who was head over heels for you, you flirted with him then dated Jason." He had a point I did feel bad that I did that to Mike, but I just didn't like him. I had liked Jason more but not even close to loving him. "Fine tom, I will live out the rest of my life all alone like a spinster." I said over dramaticly, while walking to my room. I could hear Tommy laughing as he followed me. " Hailey wait up!" He caught my arm and spun me around so I was facing him. "Look hai i'm sorry I didn't mean what I said." "It's fine tommy, I am a screw up when it comes to realtionships." He rapped his arm around my sholder and pulled me into a side hug. "Yeah but ur my screw up, plus love is complicated." "I've never been in love." "Never?"He sounded surprised."Well don't worry you'll find it ." He gave me a reassuring squeese before going to open the door. It was John. "Hey Tommy sorry to interrupt but we need you on deck." "Alright i'm coming."He said leaving the room. I layed on the bed because there was nothing better to do and drifted off to sleep. I woke up when I fell o the floor. The boat was rocking. I picked myself up off the floor and ran up on deck to see what was going on. When i got on deck it was raining hard, and the waves were huge. The rain was so bad it was hard to see. "Tommy !" I started screaming looking for him. He ran up to me."Hailey go back to the room, it's safer there and i'll come get you when the storm calms down." He started walksing to the side of the boat, and I followed him. "Tommy just be careful." As soon as the words left my mouth the boat hit a big wave. Tommy went flying over the side. I ran as fast as i could over to where he had fallen he was clinging to the side with one arm. Just before his arm could slip I grabed him, almost falling over in the process. Tommy isn't a big guy, but i'm a tiny girl and i was attempting to hold him with one arm. I started sliding over the edge. "Hailey you have to let go or your gonna fall in too." He was trying to slide his hand out of my grip. " No, you are my best friend, i`m not going to let go." I tried to hold him tighter but I was slipping. Just as i was about to loose my hold on him Captin Smith came over and grabed Tommy out of my hand and started pulling him up back on the boat. As soon as hes was back on the boast and safe I grabed him and hugged his as tight as I could. "Oh thank god your ok Tommy."`I let go of Tommy and ran at John Smith and attacked him in a hug. "Thank you, ooh thank you so much! I thought I was going to lose him !" He just smiled at me like it was nothing. "You ok Thomas?" "Yes Sir, thanks to you and hai."Sitting there on the floor of the boat i could tell he was still a little shaken up. "Tommy go back to your room and get some rest. We can handel things without you for a little while." "Yes sir." John slowly tried to get up so I helped him back to his feet. He started walking back the room. "Quite the brave girl you are risking your live for him." "Well I know he would have done the same for me John, but your the one that saved us both." This man who hardly even knew me or Tommy had saved us, and then brushed it off like it was nothing. If he had paused to think about for even a second both me and Tommy would be dead. "Well I couldn't very well let you die now could I, but you should probably go check on your brother." I was puzzled who was he talking about? "Whoo?" Then I rememebered we had told John I was Tommys sister. He just smiled at me and shook his head. "I know your not his sister Hailey." Had he know the whole time? Why didn't he seem angry that we had lied. "Your not angry?" He simply shook his head. "You know John your not at all like I thought you would be." His faced shifted from amused to puzzled. " Well what did you think I would be like?" "well from all the stories i've heard you are this guy who travells around killing Idians and finding gold, you just don't seem like that guy." "I'm not anymore I changed." He is such a sweet guy and when I look at him i don't see how he could have ever anything different. "Why?" "I met a girl who showed me that everyone is equal." I just rolled my eyes because I knew where this was going. "Please don't tell me you changed because you fell in love thats is so cliche." "Well as cliche as it might be its the truth, she was the best thing that ever happened to me. But I screwed up." He looked down , and I could tell he was really hurt over this girl. "Your not going to cry are you? Because I don't handle tears very well." He chuckled and looked back up at me with a smile on his face just like it never left his lips in the first place. "No i'm not going to cry, and you truly are one of a kind Hails." "So i've been told." John just laughed and shook his head as he walked back up to help out the crew.


	3. Chapter 3

Jpov

I watched as she walked away towards Tommys room. I tried to help the crew but I just kept thinking about Hailey. I can't go there tho i should know better. I cant have feelings for this girl. I went down that road once and look where it lead me. One half of me keeps saying you seen what you went threw with Pocahontas you can't handle that again, but the other half is saying this girl isn't Pocahontas. This girl was careful but at the same time she dreams of adventure. Shes brave but only when she has to be. She friendly and not so stubborn, but I think what I like most she that she made me feel needed without being needy. Pocahontas had always wanted to do everything for her self and I respected that but sometimes its nice to be relied on. Hailey was independent but would take help if it was offered.

Hpov

"Hey Tommy, how are you?" "I'm fine, you look really happy whats going on?" "Its just John is really dreamy !" I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face at the mention of his name. "Hai, you promised you wouldn't fall in love with him!" "Clam down Tom I don't even think I belive in love you know that. If i haven't fallen in love yet I don't think I will." "Hailey I think you do believe in love and your just afraid of getting your heart broken. You can't live like that." I just thought for a second before replying . Tommy and me hardly ever talk about stuff like this ,usally we just joke with eachother. "Your kind of sending me a mixed message here tommy, and I know I can't live my life like that but I just havn't met someone worth getting hurt over yet." Tommy walked closer to me and took both of my hands in his. "Love isn't always tragic, there is such a thing as happy endings." "Yes there is, in fairytales." "Just because Jason ended up being a jerk doesn't mean all guys are like that." I just rolled my eyesI had liked Jason and he had been a jerk but I wasnt heartbroken or anything over it. "Tommy let's go back up on deck." I said linking my arm in this.

Jpov

I saw her walk up the stairs with Tommy. She looked over at me and smiled. I waved and then tured around and continued working. By the time I was done I went straight to bed. I woke up late threw the night and went up on deck. When I got there I could see Hailey sitting there looking at the stars. "Admiring the view?" She jumped a liitle when she heard me. "Oh John you scared me, but there just so beautiful. I've never seen them so bright." She looked mesmerized. "They are my favourite part about sailing."I said sitting down next to her. She kept looking at me like she wanted to say something. "What?" I said curiously. "What was she like, the girl you loved i mean." "Well she was a free spirt, and stubborn and wild. She was also caring and beautiful." "Well she sounds wounderful, what did you do to screw it up?" She giggled while teasingly hitting my arm. "I left and I never wrote her because I didn't know what to say. I couldn't it was too hardto think about if I couldn't see her. Anyways long story short she came to London saw me and fell in love with John Rolf." I had never told anyone else that besides her. It hurt just as much to tell it as it did when it happend. "Oh wow thats horrible, i'm so sorry, and hes the red head with the ponytail right?" "Yes." "Well you are by far the cuter John, and i've never been in love but it sounds like its worth the hurt." "Well hails it can be, but what is really hard is knowing she didn't love me as much as I loved her." I could feel my eyes start to water but I refused to cry. She held my hand but I pulled it away. "Well i'm going to get a drink, you want something like whine?" "Whine? No thanks i'll take a shot of the strongest thing you have." "Wow a girl who can hold her liquer i'm impressed." I came back with with two glasses of whiskey. She took one of the glasses from me, and held it up like you would if you were making a toast. "Cheers to being single, and so over love." We clinked glasses and shot the wiskey back. After a few more drinks we were telling each other everything. "I want to fall in love you know, I just haven't. Tommy says its because my expectations are too high. I want a stong sweet guy who would do anything just to be with me." "Well there's nothing wrong with wanting that, but I wouldn't hold your breath on finding it." I said laughing. "John Smith that girl that let you go was out of her mind. If I had a guy like you I would never be as foolish as she was to let you go." "Well hails was that a compliment?" "Yesyour actually a nice guy captin." She said smiling at me. I don't know if it was the whiskey but when she smiled my heart fluttered. She has the prettiest smile i've ever seen and eyes that shine like little stars.


End file.
